ClimbingBootsGate - 24/06/10
'' This article is about the madness that happened on 24/06/10 regarding the following in bold. You missed it? Sucks to be you!'' On the 24th of June, Jagex decided to accidentally PruneScape once all for all. No more fighting RWT. No more caving in to Pkers. Jagex decided to blast the game once and for all. How did they do it? You'll never guess... They took Climbing Boots, and changed the price to 75k default G.E, and 45k High Alchemy. Any Climbing Boots people had were turned into these. The result was catastrophic damage to the PruneScape economy, as any old noob with Climbing Boots now had at least a pair. Common knowledge regarding their value for money meant almost everyone who could use them had at least 5 pairs. Many people had over 20. Many people, including pures had over 100 pairs. Many people have said they have seen people with over 500 pairs. Being unsellable on G.E was of little consequence, as many people simply alchemized them for 45k. Owning 100 pairs caused 4.5M to enter the game quickly. So, yet again, the Whining PKers get exactly what they wanted, this time in the form of a direct cash infusion, and normal players who don't have a huge stockpile of climbing boots get a nice tall glass of fuck you. This resulted in such a massive blast of coins into the game that even Zimbabwue's inflation seemed like nothing. With several idiots Jagex Mods saying there wouldn't be a rollback, it looks like the PruneScape economy is officially fucked. Rumors recently surfaced that certain Jmods told their friends to buy large amounts of boots before the update, and pictures of this supposedly exist, but the rumors have not been officially confirmed or denied yet. Several prominent forumers were banned for pointing this out. Day 2 - 25/06/10 Inflation is now in effect, as many of the merchanters and other rich players have bought out many expensive, sought after items such as Godswords, Dragon Claws and Dragonfire shields. Mod Emilee attempted to calm the situation, although most people are a bit wiser than to believe a desperate mod post, and no amount of rushed explanations will stop the inflation that has been caused by the surge of GP into the game. Mod Mark's sticky thread was locked, partly due to the fact there was a new one, and partly because it was over NINE THOUSAND!!!!!! 5000 posts of absolute rage. Meanwhile, the rioting on World 66 Falador Square had shrunk in size, but is still active. Jagex, refusing to give a toss, decided to release a shitty game for the iFaggotry and hope all the idiots forget about the madness. Week 2 - 30/06/10 Many questions are still being asked on the forums, but the developers truly believe they have answered them all. Normal people get sent to a psychiatric hospital for delusions like that, Jmods get a promotion. Beyond the Update Jagex has successfully got away with one of the biggest scams to be ever pulled off in the history of RuneScape. Many players have quit in disgust, and there is a very real feeling that the forums are redundant as Jagex simply doesn't care. On the plus side, membership of Mod Mark's clan is up by 35,000%. Category:Sort-Of Blogs Category:Massive Errors